skull_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Venture Crewman 27
This individual was part of the crew of the S.S. Venture on the expedition to Skull Island in 1933. Biography Voyage to Skull Island This man was an old sailor on the SS Venture who was hired by Carl Denham as a depth measurer to sail to Singapore (not knowing that the ship was heading towards to Skull Island). He enjoyed watching Ann Darrow and Jimmy dancing during the ship's dance. Arrival and Ann's Abduction During the arrival of Skull Island, the sailor measured the depths. When the ship hit the island's wall he helped Lumpy and the other crew remove stuff out of the ship in order to keep it from sinking. Ferructus Attack He joined the crew to search for Ann (who had been kidnapped). During the Ferructus Cerastes attack, he accidently fired his Thompson causing the others to do the same until Ben Hayes ordered them to stop. When the Ferructus attacked, he was the first person to get hit by it, but survived. Brontosaurus Stampede When they arrived in a canyon, they took a break for a while and discovered a huge footprint, then there was rumbling going on. A herd of Brontosaurus appeared and everyone flee and he managed to survived. Swamp Adventure While stopping in the swamp, Bruce Baxter and some of the sailors decided to go back to the ship. He continued the mission and seen on one of the rafts going across the water, but they were first attacked by Scorpio-pedes in which they enter their grazing ground, they fought them off until something scare them away. Suddenly, they were attacked by a Piranhadon which destroyed the second raft and ate 2 sailors. Denham tried to kill it with a Thompson but ended up inadvertently destroying the first raft. This sailor made it onto land. Log Shake He continued the mission until they heard noise coming from the bushes, at first they believed it was Ann until Lumpy panic and fire his Thompson, believing they hurt Ann, they rushed until it was revealed to be a Prehistoric Bird, they walked past it while Lumpy kicked it. Then they arrived at the log bridge and started crossing until Hayes stopped them. Hayes went ahead to investigate, and when he got close to Kong's lair, he ordered his team to go back before firing his Thompson. After running out, Kong appeared grab Hayes and saw the whole team. He the threw Hayes, who slammed against the wall, killing him instantly before his body fell into the chasm. Jack ordered the team to shoot Kong which angered him causing him to slam the log causing them to lose balance. He was one of the few to survive. Insect Pit When the insects started to attack the crew, this sailor tried to climb up the cliff, but was unfortunately grabbed and eaten by a Deplector. Behind the Scenes *The crewman was portrayed by Eddie Campbell in Peter Jackson's 2005 remake of King Kong. Appearances *''King Kong'' (First appearance) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Crew of the S.S. Venture Category:Deceased